phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballad of Badbeard
" | image = Ballad of Badbeard - Group shot.jpg | caption = The Boys with Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, and Milly. | band = Grandpa Clyde and Cast - Phineas and Ferb | band2 = Cast - Phineas and Ferb | album = | released = April 12, 2008 | genre = Sea Shanty | runtime = 0:38 | before = "Ain't Got Rhythm" (Phineas) "I Love You Mom" (Ferb and Candace) "Bigfoot" (Clyde) "S'Winter " (Isabella, Adyson and Gretchen) "Go, Go, Phineas" (Holly and Ginger) "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Milly) | after = "Dirge" (Isabella, Gretchen and Milly) "Flying Fishmonger" (Phineas, Katie, Adyson, Holly) "Baliwood" (Baljeet and Ferb) "Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" (Buford) "Do Nothing Day" (Candace) "Fireside Girls Anthem" (Ginger) | video = }} " (season 3) | image = Why do my nostrils whisper to me?.jpg | caption = | band = Candace | band2 = Candace | album = | released = | genre = Sea Shanty | runtime = 0:02 | before = "Give Up" | after = "Meatloaf" }} " " is a sea shanty about the pirate Badbeard sung in the episode "The Ballad of Badbeard". It is first sung by Clyde Flynn, introducing the kids to the tale, then by Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls aboard the pirate ship (accompanied by Candace on shore) as they sail to find Badbeard's treasure. Lyrics Original Version Clyde Flynn: Arg, arg, arg, arg, this is the Ballad of Badbeard! (2x) Clyde, Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford: 'Arg, arg, arg, arg, this is the Ballad of Badbeard Revamped Version 'Phineas: Avast, me 'arties! We're sailing for the Isle of Spleen, To search for the Treasure of Badbeard! Holly: I'm feeling sick. Gretchen: You're looking green. All: We search for the Treasure of Badbeard! Buford: We'll plunder and pillage Baljeet: And do some math Ferb: And all refuse to take a bath Isabella: We seek adventure and romance Baljeet: I'm running out of underpants! All but Ferb: There's ghosts who haunt the cave, and worse: Talking Skull: It's guarded by a pirate's curse! Candace: Why do my nostrils whisper to me? All: Arg, arg, arg, arg, This is the Ballad of Badbeard! (X2) Background Information *The talking skull may be a reference to an audio-animatronic skull on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disneyland. *In the Latin American dub, the voice actors for Buford, Baljeet and Isabella change. *There's an autograph at the bottom of the boat that says "Grandpa's Dinghy". *This is the first time Thomas Sangster (Ferb's voice actor) has actually sung a part. *Second time Isabella sings a solo line. The first was in "In the Mall". *Katie is the only Fireside Girl not to appear in the song. *Gretchen and Holly appear to be the only ones to get seasick during the song. *In the credits version, Candace's line is removed. *Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, and Ginger appear out of nowhere in this song, despite not being in the episode prior to the song, and disappear, afterward. *Candace's part is sung again in "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *An instrumental version of this song is heard in Act Your Age when Doof suggests taking a sailing yacht adventure as part of his mid-life crisis. Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry *Michael Diederich *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI #15974792 See also *List of songs *"The Ballad of Badbeard" de:Die Ballade von Rauschebart (Song) pl:Ballada o Złobrodym (piosenka) pt-br:É a Balada do Barbademau Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:B